intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Draxkoon Plague
"Attention all civilians, all transit to name has been advised with caution and recommended reroute until the Draxkoon Plague has been contained" ''-A Starport Announcer's announcment on the Plague'' The Draxkoon Plague, also known as the Troglodyte-Undead Virus that was created by accident when the RRV Majestic approached the planet Draxkoon, according to reports the virus is a mutation caused by the nuclear explosions that decimated the planet Draxkoon. According the original strain was actually the Pollis Strain Discovery The Draxkoon Plague (Drag-koon) was first discovered in the middle years of the Galactic Era, Just 45 GCS years after the Centennial City Disaster, around 2304 GRS. It was discovered when a Republic scouting Ship, the RRV Majestic ''picked up a distress signal around an unknown planet in the outer reaches of the Republic Colonized Space. When the Majestic arrived they spotted a colonized planet, and at the time the Majestic according to records was almost out of fuel and had to stop by the planet in chances of fuel in order for them to make it back to Republic Space. When the Majestic reached a stable orbit above the planet, they sent down a shuttle, the ''Hawkeye to land in one of the planet's civilized areas. Upon entering the atmosphere and through the clouds it revealed a disaster straight out of the horror movies. Unlike most cities, this planet's city was devoid of all life, fires brewed out of control on the few skyscrapers. It looked like a war tore through the city. However upon landing they saw what had happened. Upon landing on the few remaining landing pads, the crew of the Hawkeye ''saw that somekind disaster broke out in the city. It was as if the citizens were killed off by something as the amount of corpses that littered the streets and the amount of graffiti saying "Its not a flu, It's a Plague!" . While they tried to assess the situation, 2 of the crew members ventured out into the ruined city to investigate and scavenge any fuel for the Majestic, while another crew member tried to radio contact the Majestic on the situation, but the amount of thick smoke in the air prevented such communications. As the two crew members ventured deeper into the derelict streets, they found what appeared to be a survivor hotspot as the entrance was barred up and fortified, They looked in through the slits to see if there are survivors, only to be sent back by the amount of troglodyte zombies were inside. Before they can react a scream from one of the zombies inside roared out, and soon the entire city echoed back with the same roar. Before long these Troglodyte-Undead creatures began pouring out of the vents, sewers, wrecked areas and began to charge and chase after the crew. Fearing for their lives, the crew members ran back to the ''Hawkeye, after getting aboard the shuttle it took off little did they know an infection on one of the crew members went unchecked. As the Majestic left the system, and arrived over the Republic World of Lespin-ta , the infected crew member died within minutes of reaching the planet. As accordance to Republic Burials, the body was to be brought to the planet below and properly buried, however the crew member transformed into the very same troglodyte-undead as seen from that planet before. Trying to regain control of the Recon ship, the crew fought but eventually sucumbbed the virus. The Majestic now caught in Lespin-ta's orbit began a decaying decline before crash landing outside the Republic's military base. As the ground crew began to inspect, the infected troglodytes bursted out of the ''Majestic ''and began its rampage across the small farming world. Unlike on the previous planet, the Republic got word of this new outbreak, much like Centennial City before, they began to do a thorough search of any company that was working in that area of space. In new safety regulations the Republic also announced that any travel to the Lespin-Ta was to be immediately cancelled except for military purposes. Within hours of the outbreak on Lespin-Ta the entire sector was put in lockdown. However even with this lockdown the Outbreak will soon get off the planet in ways no-one did expect. Category:Galactic Era Category:Disaster Category:Republic